Prickly Heat
by Hiki-chan
Summary: 5927 Oneshot. Because with Tsuna around, Gokudera was just always suffering. Tsuna's just too oblivious isn't he Gokudera-kun?


Disclaimer: As if anything was mine...

AN: Finally a fanfic done to contribute to my favorite Reborn couple. It's just too cute to NOT love! How can one person be SO devoted?!

Note: Gokudera would think of Tsuna as the 'Tenth' but he would call Tsuna 'Juudaime' because I feel it's easier to write that way.

* * *

**Prickly Heat**

By: Hiki-chan

--- --- ---

Gokudera watched from the corner of his eyes as the tenth struggled to finish his homework. To him, it wasn't difficult at all. Hell, he was stuck between wishing he could just blow up his teacher's house for giving them such unchallenging homework or blow up the house for giving the tenth such a hard time with this lousy shit. However, since either would have upset the tenth, he didn't.

Gokudera himself wanted to explain to the tenth how to go about with their homework but since Tsuna wasn't asking for help, he didn't want to seem like a big egoist by offering. The tenth was trying his hardest, and that made Gokudera look up to Tsuna with even more admiration.

Watching the tenth, Gokudera could not help but feel a tinge of irritation. No, no, no! Not at the tenth! Never at Tsuna. How could _anyone_ feel such a negative trait towards an angel? Absolutely preposterous.

Who Gokudera was irritated with was himself.

Seriously, himself.

Because all that he and the tenth were doing was homework, there were no sexual implications in doing homework what-so-ever. So why in the _world _was Gokudera hanging onto his last few threads of self-control?

It may have something to do the way Tsuna thought long and hard about the math question, at times _deep-throating_ the pen that he had in his mouth.

Gokudera nearly bit his own tongue.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"H-Hai, Juudaime?"

Tsuna cocked his head to the side in confusion, the pen now hanging on the edge of his mouth. Gokudera had to slam his head against the table at how utterly adorable the tenth looked with such an expression and at the same time to prevent himself from staring lecherously at Tsuna.

Not that he _stared _at the tenth lecherously at any other time...

Tsuna blinked once. "Eh, are you okay Gokudera-kun?" A worried look was on Tsuna's face.

Gaaaaah! He was _not worthy_ of the tenth's worry!

"N-Nothing to worry about, Juudaime!" Gokudera announced cheerfully, a big smile on his face as he ignored the pain that circulated his body -particularly his face- when he slammed his face on the table. "I'm just a little stressed!"

Tsuna would have thought Gokudera was lying because his right-hand man was such a genius, but since there was no other explanation for Gokudera's weird behavior he let it slide. A small hesitant smile appeared on Tsuna's face, "Take it easy Gokudera-kun. We have the whole summer."

Gaaaaah! He was _not worthy _of the tenth's kindness!

"Thank you, Juudaime!"

And then they went back into silence when Tsuna took the pen out of his mouth to scribble something on the rough paper.

Once again, Gokudera was left to his own thoughts. He should have mentally prepared himself for this. After all, Gokudera had always known Tsuna was the type of student that needed something to quell their irritation towards their homework.

However, instead of traits like tapping on the table with stationery or fingers, twirling the pen in their fingers or clicking their pen over and over, Tsuna had a habit of gnawing on anything that was in his hands. Be it a pencil, pen, candy, pocky, anything 'gnawable' was gnawed.

It bugged Gokudera to no end. At first he found it amusing and cute -just like all the other antics the tenth did- but over time, he caught himself simply just staring at the tenth.

Not that anyone wouldn't want to stare at the tenth (_though_, Gokudera quickly corrected himself in his head, _anyone who **did** stare at the tenth would have immediately faced a fate worse than death at his hands_), Tsuna is a very beautiful boy after all. But the problem was that Gokudera sometimes found himself staring at Tsuna's _mouth_. Especially when there was something in it.

In this case...

Tsuna chewed on the tip of his pen as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the question delved deeper, his head swimming with mathematical formulas.

Gokudera nearly spat out the sip of green tea he had just took. Thankfully, he managed to stop himself. No point wasting good tea that mama had made before she left.

Goodness, he really needed to control himself. There was nothing suggestive about the tenth doing homework. Yet somehow Gokudera's adolescent brain provided him with plenty of -definitely **_not_** delightful- mental images of _other _things that could have been wrapped around the tenth's hot, _warm_, not to mention _tight_ mouth-

This time Gokudera choked on the green tea he had managed not to spit out and immediately began hacking his head off.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?!" Tsuna quickly made his way to Gokudera the moment he heard his right-hand man choke; one hand gently rubbed Gokudera's back. The silver-haired teen would have answered but he was too busy trying to cough out the tea that went into the wrong pipe.

That moment -although rather embarrassing- would forever be imprinted in Gokudera's mind. Tsuna's hand was warm and comforting on his back and Gokudera wondered how long he could play 'choking' to relish this rare physical contact.

Tsuna stood behind him, soothing his back. When it seemed like Gokudera was finally calm, he spoke again. "Do you want me to get you water Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera tried to answer but no sound came out, so instead he shook his head violently. He clenched his fists at the fact that he couldn't answer the tenth properly. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself, "I-I'm alright, Juudaime. Thank you worrying about me."

After it seemed like Gokudera was alright, Tsuna went back to his homework (and his pen chewing) while Gokudera resumed his daydreaming, about _homework_ of course.

Now, Gokudera could have been happy just watching the tenth all day and he had gotten quite good at hiding his true feelings to the tenth. But sometimes, Gokudera could swear fate -destiny?- was pushing it way too _far._

Which brings us to the next point.

Tsuna released his pen from his mouth, the pen dropping onto the table. One slim arm reached to the back of his neck to wipe away the sweat while the other pulled at his thin white singlet, revealing more tan sweaty skin for Gokudera's greedy eyes.

Gokudera almost smashed his face against the table again.

The fact that now was summer meant that it was the hottest period of the year. Which also meant that the less clothes you have on, the better! And that was why Tsunayoshi was clothed in a thin white singlet and a pair of loose shorts.

That was why Gokudera felt that his brains had a few holes inside because every time Tsuna tried to desperately cool down, it meant that he was going to do something that would probably end up with Gokudera either trying to stop a massive nosebleed, erection or inflicting self injury.

He heard a sigh come from Tsuna and was about to ask what was wrong when Tsuna stretched upwards, flashing a flat stomach. Gokudera tried very hard not to stare and involuntarily gulped, grabbing his math book and holding it upright in front of his face.

"I'm so hot." Tsuna commented with a soft laugh, pulling at his singlet again. Gokudera sneaked hungry glances at Tsuna from behind the book, swallowing. The tenth wasn't kidding, he really **is** _hot_. Then Gokudera figured where his thoughts were coming from and mentally smashed his head against an invisible wall. Tsuna wasn't talking about _himself_! He was talking about the damn weather!

"We can stop studying, Juudaime." Gokudera heard himself speak, "We have the rest of summer."

"Hmm." Tsuna beamed at him and from his 'hiding' place Gokduera swore his heart skipped a beat, "But wouldn't you rather get it done and over with?"

Gokudera actually knew that if he was alone at home, it would be a hundred, no a thousand times infinity times easier to get his work done. With the tenth so close to him and making such suggestive actions it was hard _not _to stop and stare. Gokudera put down the book and gave Tsuna a grin as an answer.

Tsuna clapped his hands together suddenly, his eyes brightening. "Oh! I just remembered, Gokudera-kun. Mum bought popsicle sticks for the summer!"

Gokudera's mouth dropped open.

_Shit._

"I'll go and get some! Do you want one, Gokudera-kun?"

"N-No, it's alright, Juudaime." Gokudera gave Tsuna a nervous laugh. "I'm not really into that."

"Oh." Tsuna got up and headed towards the door, "I'll get you more tea then."

"I-It-It's alright, Juudaime!" The platinum-haired teen stammered, springing up straight at the same time knocking the papers off the table. "I can get it myself."

"It's no problem Gokudera-kun." Tsuna fanned himself and tugged at his singlet again, "You're the guest. I'll get it."

With Gokudera's eyes focused on Tsuna's movements, he was powerless against such a strategic tactic. "O-Okay."

When Tsuna disappeared, Gokudera left out a sigh and slumped onto the floor. He didn't know if he should happy that Reborn, Tsuna's mother and the kids were out shopping, leaving him alone with the tenth at home. Being alone with the tenth was really nice -_super nice-_ of course, without the usual disturbances and without that baseball idiot to steal the tenth's attention away.

Gokudera sighed and started picking up the scattered papers. "Juudaime..."

--- --- ---

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsuna announced cheerfully when he entered the room carrying a pot of tea and a plastic wrapper containing a popsicle stick.

Gokudera sprang up from his slump when the tenth made his way to the table. Tsuna carefully poured the tea into Gokudera's cup before settling down opposite Gokudera. He smiled a little when Gokudera said 'Thank you very much, Juudaime! I don't deserve to be treated with such kindness!' and opened the wrapper with a soft crackling sound.

Tsuna seemed very excited about the cold treat and Gokudera couldn't really blame him, the weather really was hot. But...

The moment Tsuna's mouth latched onto the head of the fruity popsicle stick, Gokudera felt his pants tighten. Shit.

This was _horrible_. He hadn't planned on there being popsicle sticks in this equation!

Gokudera could hardly stop his mouth from hanging wide open as Tsuna pushed the cold treat deeper into his mouth before slowly releasing it with a delicious wet sound.

Tsuna looked up from his homework when something caught his eye and yelped, jumping back slightly. "Gokudera-kun?!"

The older boy blinked, wondering what happened to cause the tenth to call him with such concern. He _did_ feel something dripping down his chin, now that he thought about it.

"Hieee! Are you alright?!" Tsuna panicked, quickly setting the popsicle on the plastic wrapper before grabbing a bunch of tissues and leaning over the table towards Gokudera.

It took Gokudera a moment to realize what had happened before putting a hand over his nose. Only now had he realized how _badly_ he was affected by the stupid innocent stick.

He gladly accepted the tissues Tsuna handed out to him though slightly disappointed that the tenth didn't wipe his nose for him. His thoughts jolted to a halt there. How _dare _he think himself as _worthy_ to have _the tenth_ wipe his nose with the tissue like he was h-his... lover.

The flow grew _heavier_.

"HIEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN!" Brown eyes widened, trailing a few red drops until it dripped off Gokudera's chin.

Gokudera stood up and bowed a few times, holding the tissues to his nose. "I'm very sorry Juudaime for messing up your room. I'll go to the toilet and clean up."

Tsuna sat back down, "A-Alright, Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna sighed heavily the moment Gokudera rushed out of the room and popped the popsicle back into his mouth. Math homework was the furthest thing in his mind right now.

--- --- ---

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna spoke hesitantly when his storm guardian came back from the toilet.

"Yes, Juudaime! I'm alright!" The platinum-haired teen exclaimed, grinning brightly. All traces of blood gone from his face. He noticed that Tsuna had already finished his icy treat and wasn't sure if he should be glad or disappointed. Then he collapsed on his knees and started to bow vigorously, "I'm terribly sorry for causing such a disturbance, Juudaime!"

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh; he was quite used to Gokudera's behavior by now. "It's alright Gokudera-kun. I think I need distractions anyway, if not I think my brain would be fried by now."

Gaaaah, the tenth is just _so _understanding! "Thank you Juudaime, for your understanding words! But I have to clean up the mess."

"Mess...?" Tsuna trailed off before he realized there were a few droplets of blood from where Gokudera was seated right to the door and out. Oh.

"What do you think caused it?" The younger boy mused, propping his cheeks in his hands as he stared straight at Gokudera.

"I," Gokudera swallowed his saliva, unable to look away from this adorable scene. This is horrible. It's like a sick cycle repeating itself day after day because everything Tsuna did was just simply adorable to Gokudera. "I think it's because of the sun." He ended lamely.

"Sun?" Tsuna repeated, eyes unblinking.

Gokudera forced himself to look away, outside the window. "Uh, yeah. It's too hot and uh, heaty."

"Ah..." Tsuna nodded his head slowly, not sure how answer to that before turning his eyes towards the droplets of blood. "I see." Then, without missing a beat, Tsuna grabbed a few tissues and started cleaning the floor.

"J-JUUDAIME!" Gokudera immediately exclaimed when he realized what Tsuna was doing, "You don't have to do that, I'll clean up my own mess!"

Tsuna reached to pluck a few more tissues, "It's just a little blood Gokudera-kun. I can take care of it."

"B-But..."

The tenth boss of Vongola just smiled and continued cleaning. He got on his hands and knees to reach the some of the droplets that were further away.

The self-proclaimed right-hand man heard a barely audible 'Gah' escape his mouth before he clamped his mouth shut to prevent any other sounds from coming out of him and voted to just stare.

Tsuna grunted a little, lazy to move his knees to a few spots further away from the rest and voted to just reach from where he was, his butt rising in the air.

Oh, this had to beunhealthy for him. Gokudera knew it was, and yet he still stared because by willpower alone he wasn't able to tear his eyes away. He watched on as Tsuna moved back and forth, his body -that _ass_!- swaying with his movements. Gokudera unconsciously clenched his hands, his throat going dry.

Back and forth, back and forth, Gokudera's eyes followed every action. Everything was building up, from just now until now. Sweat formed at the side of his face, Gokudera wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded.

Finally reaching the spots and wiping them clean, Tsuna sat back down on his knees. Before he could turn back to Gokudera, the silver-haired teen spoke, "A-Ah, I'm sorry Juudaime. I think I have something I need to attend to (_definitely something to tend to_, Gokudera's mind thought privately, cringing when his jeans brushed across... the part that needs tending to) back home."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

"I'm really, really sorry Juudaime."

Gokudera sounded so serious. Turning to face his right-hand man, Tsuna realized Gokudera really needed to go home. The silver-haired teen looked really sick. His whole face was red and there were droplets of sweat rolling down the side of his face, his breathing came out in pants.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun." Concern etched across his face, "Are you okay though? I can bring you home."

Gokudera gulped deeply, if Tsuna went with him home, the chances of pulling the brown-haired boy into his house and into his bed would be oh-so high. Realizing where his thoughts were going, Gokudera shook his head roughly. No, no, no, no, no, _no_!

Quickly packing his books into his bag, Gokudera stood up abruptly, holding his bag just below his abdomen. There was no way in hell would like let the tenth see... just how affected he was. "I'm okay Juudaime!" He announced hurriedly, he just wanted to leave! Brown eyes watched worriedly as Gokudera nearly tripped as he rushed out of the room. "I'm really sorry for this! I'll definitely make it up to you one day!"

Why on earth did that phrase sound so damn familiar?

Before Tsuna could give Gokudera a decent reply, he heard the thundering of footsteps down the stairs then the sound of the front door closing.

--- --- ---

Tsuna closed the door after he opened it to find his right-hand man nowhere in sight and leaned on it, heaving out a heavy sigh.

"I'm still not doing something right." Pink lips came together in a small pout. What did he do wrong? He followed everything Reborn told him to do, _everything_! That was how much he wanted Gokudera to confess to him already.

_"What an idiot." _Were the few words Reborn used to describe Gokudera, and sometimes, Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

Running his hand through his messy brown locks, Tsuna slumped onto the ground.

"And we begin from step one again."

~Owari~

* * *

Because I feel that Tsuna can be devious at times. :3 Anyway, I've searched through and I'm really disappointed that there are so few 5927 stories. So uhm, I'm trying to spread the 5927 love?! :D Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
